It's Not Your Fault!
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Ziva surprises Tony at his house with a Pizza but finds his unconscious lying on his bathroom floor. What happened to him? Who did this to him? What had she really missed when she was in Somalia? TIVA! Set in season 7! Beware of couple curses!


A/N: READ THIS!!

**_Story is set in season 7 !!!_**

**_about 5 episodes in !!_**

**_xxoxooxoxooxox_**

"Tony?" Ziva said knocking on his door.

"TONY! Open the door, I have pizza!"

"TONY?" Ziva said. She placed the pizza down on the floor and picked his lock. She grabbed the pizza and walked into his house.

"Tony! Where are you?" Ziva asked placing the pizza on the coffee table. She looked at the TV and saw he had a movie going.

"Tony?" Ziva said looking around the house for him. Something didn't seem right. He was defiantly home because his car was out front and his shoes and coat were by the door. She checked his bedroom, then she saw that his bathroom door was shut but the light was on.

"Tony, when your done in the bathroom I have pizza!" Ziva said knocking on the door.

She listened for a reply. Anything, maybe a yes, or a complaint or a 'how did you get in here?'.

She tried to open the door but found it locked. "TONY! Open this door now!" Ziva screamed. She started to get worried. She counted to five in her head then kicked the door in.

Ziva's heart broke at the sight she saw. The medicine cabinet was open and there was medicine bottles scattered on the floor and sink. She saw that the shower curtain was pulled down and in a heap in the tub. She gasped when she saw Tony. Tony was lying on the floor. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. His eyes were closed. He was leaning against the toilet. His face looked distraught and his eyes were closed.

Ziva rushed over to him.

"Tony!" Ziva said as she crouched by his side. She put her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. A feeling of relief washed over her when she felt a small heart beat.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Ziva said. She ran her fingers through his hair. Ziva grabbed her phone and called an ambulance. Once she was sure they were coming she went back down to his side. Ziva started CPR hoping it would help. She did not realize she was crying until she saw tear drops in Tony's face. She grabbed his hand. It felt cold. Ziva shuttered at the touch. When she grabbed his hand she found a bottle of medicine. It read, Anthony DiNozzo, 2 pills at the start of an attack. The name of the medicine was not readable. It must have been worn off.

'Attack?' Ziva thought to herself. 'What attack?'

In the distance she could hear sirens. She looked back down at her unconscious partner and hoped he would be okay. He had to be. He was Tony. He was always okay.

"In the bathroom." Ziva screamed to the door after she heard a knock.

She was greeted by two paramedics.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics said.

"I do not know. When I got here he was on the floor unconscious. He has these pills but I doubt it was overdose. Half the bottle is full. Also it looks like he was struggling to get here." Ziva said through her still flowing tears.

"Watch out." They said coming in with a gurney. The paramedics lifted him off the floor and wheeled him down to the ambulance.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I am his wife." Ziva said so that she could ride in the ambulance.

"Okay, let's go!" He said shutting the doors to the ambulance.

3 hours later.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"David." Ziva corrected.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were his wife." The nurse said.

Ziva just looked at her. The nurse got the picture not to ask questions.

"How is he?" Ziva asked.

"He is doing fine for now. Has he had any past injuries? More recent? As in a few months?" The nurse said.

"Not that I know of." Ziva said. She thought back to the past few months. She had just gotten back from Somalia. The doctors had said he had no injuries except a few bruises.

"Well, his shoulder must have been badly hurt for the doctor to prescribe Klonopin. The prescription he took was given for his shoulder." The Nurse said.

"Can I go see him?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet. The doctors aren't finished. Maybe in fifth teen minutes but I cannot promise that." She said walking away.

Ziva finally took out her phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs." He said.

"It's Ziva. Did Tony have any injury on his shoulder during the summer?" She asked.

"Ya. But from before." Gibbs said. "Why?"

"Because, he is in the hospital now. Something happened and I cannot get anything out of the nurses and I have no idea what is going on." Ziva said.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs said hanging up.

15 minutes later.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said to the curled up body in the hospital chair.

"Yes." She said standing straight up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I went over his house for a movie and pizza and found him on his bathroom floor unconscious. He was gripping his shoulder."

"Damn!" Gibbs said "What room?"

"What is going on?" Ziva said.

"What room?"

"201." Ziva said.

Gibbs turned and walked toward the room.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. "What is going on?"

"Tony, had been having problems with his shoulder. After what happened with Michael Rifkin, Tony's arm was supposed to heal fine. When we came back from Israel, Tony's arm was in worse shape. He said he had fallen. He had pinched a nerve and all during the summer he would have these random attacks. They were very painful and often resulted in him passing out. Tony was given medicine to take at the beginning of an attack because they usually started with a sharp pain. He knew it was coming about 2 minutes before. The medicine helped a little but only got the edge off." Gibbs said.

"Fell? When did he fall?" Ziva asked.

"We don't know. He never said." Gibbs said turning around and walking toward room 201.

Ziva suddenly had a flashback.

_'You jeopardized your entire career and for what?' Ziva asked._

_'For you…he was playing you Ziva' Tony whispered._

_'For some reason you thought it was part of your job to protect me?' Ziva said._

_'I did what I had to do.' Tony replied._

_'You killed him!' Ziva said loudly._

_'If I hadn't you'd be having this conversation with him but maybe that's the way you would prefer it?' Tony answered._

_'Perhaps I would!' Ziva said_

_'Okay why don't you just get this out, you wanna take a punch, take a swing, get it out of your system! Go ahead, do it!' Tony yelled into her face. He took a step closer._

_'Be careful Tony, because much like Michael, I only need one.' Ziva whispered._

_'And that's what your really angry about isn't it, that's what's bothering you. It's not that he's dead, it's that your Mossad boyfriend got his ass kicked by a chump like me.' Tony said raising his voice. _

_'You took advantage of him.'_

_'He attacked me! What was I supposed to do?' Tony said. _

_Ziva punched him in the stomach then tripped him. Tony went down hard on his shoulder._

_'You saw a glass table, you pushed him back, you dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a shard of glass, bloody, gasping for air.' Ziva said angrily. _

_'I guess you read my report.' Tony said._

_'I memorized it. You could have left it at that, you could have walked away but no you let him up, you put for in his chest.' Ziva said raising her gun to his chest. _

_'You weren't there'._

_'You could have put one in his leg.' Ziva said moving her gun to his knee_

_'You weren't there.'_

_'But I should have been.' Ziva said in Tony's face._

The flashback soon stopped and Ziva felt light headed. She was the one who had caused Tony so much pain. She was the reason he was in the hospital. If she hadn't kicked him to the ground than this wouldn't have happened.

Ziva knees gave out and she fell onto the floor. She put her hands over her face and sat in the middle of the hospital crying.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said running over to her.

"Ziva? Are you okay? What happened?" Gibbs said at her side.

"I….i….i did this to him." She said through the tears.

"No, you didn't. You cannot blame yourself. Rifkin did this. Not you." Gibb said.

"No. I did." Ziva cried. "It is…. It is… all my …… all my… fault. I... hope he … can forgive…..forgive me." She stumbled over the words.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Gibbs said helping her stand up and bringing her to the bathroom.

He led her to the women's bathroom and waited outside until she was done.

"You are allowed to see Tony now. If you want to." Gibbs said.

"Please." Ziva said quietly.

Gibbs silently led her to Tony's room.

"I'll give you a minute." He said leaving her in front of the door. He walked toward the elevator.

Ziva gave a light knock on the door.

"Ya?" She heard a voice from inside. "As long as there is nothing sharp and pointy and called a needle in your hands then you are free to enter!"

She gave a light laugh and entered the room.

"Never pictured you to be afraid of needles." She said walking into the room.

"Ziva!" Tony said sitting up straighter.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Tony admitted.

"Well I am." Ziva said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I guess."

"Why are you here?"

"You don't know?" Tony said.

"No I do not." Ziva lied.

"O. I thought Gibbs would have told you." Tony said.

"No. He did not." She responded.

Tony sat in the bed silent.

"Are you going to tell me?" Ziva asked.

"What?"

"Why you are here?"

"O. Umm… my arm." Tony said. "It hurt. I came in cause I wanted to be sure it was okay."

"Lie."

"No I'm not." Tony said.

"Tony, I have known you long enough to know when you are lying and you are definitely lying!" Ziva said.

"Are you sure."

"Well considering I found you on your bathroom floor unconscious and came in the ambulance with you then, yes I am sure." Ziva said.

"You brought me here?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I did" Ziva said. "Now tell me what happened."

"I…Its…It is this thing in my arm from before summer. When well, when my radius was broken. I have these weird rare side effects that give me some sort of muscle spasm. After it is over I usually black out. They rarely happen." He said.

"Are you sure." Ziva said walking closer to the bed.

"Yes. I am positive." Tony said. He hoped she fell for his other lies.

"Why?" Ziva asked. "Why do they happen? Did you pinch a nerve? I thought you were supposed to heal completely?"

"I was. Then I fell on my shoulder. No big deal. Like I said, they rarely happen. Even when they do I have medicine that makes them virtually painless." He said.

_'Lie' Ziva thought. _

"Tony, tell me the truth."

"I am." He said back.

Ziva walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair.

"Tony, please. Tell me what happened." Ziva said.

"It's not your fault." He said. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking of the time in the court yard back in Israel. Even thought that was when it happened, it wasn't her fault.

"It happened then, did it not?" She said. She could feel tears forming.

Tony was silent.

"DID IT?" She screamed standing up.

"Ziva," Tony started.

"Do not tell me it is not my fault." Ziva whispered. "We both know it is."

"I don't blame you. I blame myself." Tony said. "It is not your fault. I don't see it that way."

"How could you not!" Ziva yelled. "I was the one who doubted you. I was the one who drop kicked you to the floor knowing about your shoulder."

"Ziva, come here." Tony said quietly.

Ziva slowly walked over toward him

"Ziva, come closer." He said.

She walked up to the side of the bed. Tony grabbed her hand. It was the same one she grabbed 3 hours ago. The same one that had once felt cold now warmed her heart.

"Please don't blame yourself." He said looking her in the eyes."Please, please, please."

"I do not know if I can." She whispered. "Look at you. You are stuck in a hospital because of me. You have these utterly painful random attacks that cannot be controlled."

"Ziva. They rarely happen." Tony said squeezing her hand.

"But they do. They should not happen! You should not have forgiven me for what I have done to you." Ziva said trying to pull away from him.

He gripped he hand tighter.

"When and why I have forgiven you is not up to you!" Tony said spinning her around.

"But"- She started. But was silenced when Tony pulled her closer to him. She tripped and fell against his bed. Her face was millimeters away from his.

"Ziva, please." He whispered. He could feel her heavy breathe on his face. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Please let this go."

Ziva stayed there for a few minutes but then got up.

"I am sorry but I do not think I can." Ziva said sadly.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled.

Ziva turned her head.

"Damn it! Why are you so difficult?" Tony said.

"Tony, I….." Ziva said.

"No! Forget it. I don't know what else to do. I have been trying so hard too."

"Trying hard at what?" Ziva said felling the tears building up again. She turned around so he couldn't see them.

"Forget it." Tony said coldly.

"What am I missing?" Ziva asked. "There is something you are holding back."

Suddenly the machines attached to Tony started to beep. Ziva turned to look at him. She watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled running over to him. Many nurses ran into his room and the same nurse from before had escorted Ziva out of Tony's room.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said running from the elevator. "What happened?"

For the third time today Ziva cried. She ran up to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him. Gibbs held his distraught Probationary Agent.

"Ziva, tell me what happened." Gibbs said.

"He was…. We were…..talking and then his machines went crazy." She cried into Gibbs's chest.

"About what?"

"He said he was trying hard. He said he was giving up." Ziva said.

"Trying hard at what?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know. He went all berserk before he could answer." She said.

Gibbs tried not to smile at Ziva's terms. She was defiantly hanging around Abby too much.

"I'll go find out what's wrong, you stay here." Gibbs ordered her ushering her to a seat outside his door.

Ziva obeyed him and sat down in the chair.

15 minutes later.

"Ziva. He is asking for you." Gibbs said from the doorway.

"I do not think I can go in there." Ziva admitted.

"Probationary Agent Ziva David! Your partner is in the hospital and is asking for you." Gibbs said.

Ziva got up and met Gibbs at the door.

"Ziva," Gibbs whispered. "He really needs you."

Ziva walked past Gibbs and into the room. Tony was lying in the bed. His face was pale and he looked horrible.

"Ziva!" He said happily. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry. What did you do?" Ziva asked.

"I was yelling and I should have handled that better."

"It is not your fault. I was being stubborn." Ziva said.

"Ya, you were, weren't you!" Tony laughed.

"Glad you have your humor back." Ziva smiled.

Tony gave a giant grin.

"So. What are you doing tonight?" Tony asked her.

"Me? Well, I have this friend who is addicted to movies. It is actually kind of pathetic. Anyway, he said he might want to watch a movie." Ziva smiled.

"This friend…Does he happen to be good looking?" Tony asked her.

"Why would you want to know? Are you flying the other way now?"

"Swinging. It's swinging the other way and no I'm not. I am actually interested into this crazy ninja. She can kill me ten different was with a paperclip but yet I trust her with my life." Tony laughed.

"Really? Is she hot?" Ziva laughed at him.

"Beautiful. Don't tell her though but when she kicked that man's ass yesterday, it turned me on." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled back. She even let out a laugh. "I have to meet this Ninja. She sounds really cool."

"O she is!" Tony said excitedly. "She likes to mess up American idioms even though she has been in America for four years!"

"Well, naughty her!" Ziva said seductively. She walked over toward Tony's bed. "I am glad you are here to correct me. I don't want to be like her, always messing them up!"

"Ya. You better be glad to be in the presence of Anthony DiNozzo!" Tony said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Is Anthony DiNozzo bragging?" Ziva asked.

"When do I not?"

"True. Very true!" Ziva smiled.

"Hey! You didn't have to agree with me." Tony yelled sarcastically.

Ziva gave him a hard stare.

"Excuse me?" Ziva said pulling her hand away and getting really close to his face.

"I was just, ya know. Uh…" Tony said getting nervous to her close lips.

"Exactly!" Ziva smiled.

"Did I mention that my Ninja is an awesome kisser?" Tony smiled.

"No. You did not." Ziva said.

"Well she is." Tony said.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"Well I just might have to kill her." Ziva whispered.

"Why?"

"For kissing my man." Ziva smiled coming as close as she could to Tony without actually touching him.

"Your man. I didn't know I was claimed!" Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled then crashed her lips into Tony's.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**R+R!!**_

_**(Read an Review!!!)**_


End file.
